Souvenirs
by Stancella
Summary: Arthur montre à ses deux fils adoptifs son album photo. C'est l'occasion pour lui de replonger dans ses souvenirs, notamment à propos de son ami d'enfance.
**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau one-shot ! J'espère que vous aimerez. Il est inspiré de la BD en ligne « Maliki ». J'espère que vous aimerez.**

-Daddy ! Daddy !

Arthur leva la tête du livre qu'il lisait en entendant l'appel d'Alfred et Matthew, les deux jumeaux orphelins qu'il avait adopté deux ans plus tôt lors d'un voyage aux Etats-Unis. Ces derniers, âgés de six ans, se tenaient à l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les enfants ?

-Matthew et moi, on a trouvé un livre et voudrait savoir si on peut le lire.

-Faites-moi voire.

Matthew tendis le livre et Arthur le prit. Il sourit en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

-Ce n'est pas un livre, les enfants. C'est un album-photo.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage des deux petits.

-Tu peux nous les montrer ? Demanda Matthew.

-Évidemment ! Venez, on va dans le salon.

Ils s'installèrent donc sur le canapé du salon, rejoints par un lapin qui se mit sur les genoux de Matthew. Arthur commença donc à montrer les photos. La première représentait le salon dans un état beaucoup moins rangé.

-Là, c'est quand j'ai emménagé dans l'appartement.

-Il y a beaucoup de cartons. Tu dormais par terre ? Demanda Alfred.

-Ben oui, j'avais pas encore de meubles.

Arthur désigna une deuxième photo.

-Celle-là devrait vous plaire.

La photo représentait un tout jeune lapereau. Il s'agissait bien sûr du lapin qui se trouvait actuellement sur les genoux de Matthew.

-C'est Mint quand il est arrivé à la maison. Il avait quelques semaines.

-Mignon ! S'exclamèrent les deux enfant !

La troisième photo représentait Arthur entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis, Vlad et Lukas. Tous trois étaient déguisés : Arthur en mage, Vlad en vampire et Lukas en guerrier type viking.

-Là, c'est ma première rencontre avec Vlad et Lukas, lors d'un rassemblement de fans de fantasy.

La quatrième photo représentait Arthur enfant, accompagné d'un autre petit garçon aux cheveux mi-longs blonds et aux yeux bleus. Tous deux semblaient avoir sept ou huit ans.

-Là, c'est moi avec Francis, mon ami d'enfance.

-Vous avez l'air d'être vraiment de bons copains. Remarqua Matthew.

-C'était mon meilleur ami, oui.

-Matthew et moi, on avait aussi de bons copains, en Amérique. Francis est où, maintenant ?  
Le visage d'Arthur s'assombrit. C'était encore douloureux pour lui d'y penser.

-Il est mort un an après qu'on ait pris cette photo. De la mucoviscidose. Ça a été un grand traumatisme, pour moi.

-Oh non ! S'exclama Matthew.

-C'est quoi, la mucoviscidose ? Demanda Alfred.

-Une maladie des poumons.

-On meurt forcément, quand on l'a ?

-Pas si on est opéré à temps. Francis est mort la veille du jour où il aurait dû l'être. C'est juste pas de bol quand ça arrive.

Voyant Arthur s'assombrir encore plus, Matthew chercha un moyen de changer de sujet. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail sur la photo.

-Dis, daddy, c'est quoi ces tâches sur vos t-shirts ?

Arthur observa la photo en fronçant les sourcils avant de soudain s'exclamer :

-Oh, putain ! C'est vrai que c'est que c'était ce jour-là !

-Quel jour ? Demanda Alfred.

Arthur ne répondit pas et continua de fixer la photo d'un air choqué.

-Mon Dieu... On était vraiment des monstres !

-Raconte-nous, s'il-te-plaît ! Réclamèrent les enfants.

Après un fou rire, Arthur raconta :

-En fait, ce jour-là, Francis et moi on avait été jouer au badminton dans son jardin. Au bout d'un moment, le volant est tombé près d'une limace. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai pris la limace et je l'ai lancée au loin avec la raquette. Puis, on remarqué qu'il y avait plein d'autres limaces. Du coup, on s'est amusé à les lancer avec nos raquettes. Les tâches sur nos t-shirts sont des traces de leur bave.

Les deux enfants esclaffèrent en imaginant la scène, rapidement suivis par Arthur.

-Ca devait pas être triste quand vous étiez ensemble ! Fit remarquer Alfred.

-Non, effectivement. On en a vraiment fait des vertes et des pas mûres. Tenez, par exemple, une fois, à l'aide de vêtements rembourrés et d'un masque, on a fabriqué un faux cadavre qu'on a placé devant la porte de la chambre de ma sœur. Je me souviens encore du cri qu'elle a poussé. Et sa tête quand elle s'est rendue compte que c'était un faux et qu'elle nous a vus morts de rires au coin du mur ! C'était mythique ! On pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles et de ses narines ! Elle a passé une bonne demi-heure à nous poursuivre en nous menaçant de nous découper en tranches et de nous faire frire.

Encore une fois, tous trois furent victimes d'une belle crise de fou rire. Puis, il continuèrent à regarder les photos.


End file.
